i dont want to be crazy
by deadXrose'sXwinter
Summary: SUMMERY: in the present day city of Tokyo a girl by the name of kagome higurashi went missing on a cool winter day. Her older twin brother and youngest siblings are losing hope till a girl who goes by achiko comes knocking with a foster care representative. The 3 boys just know its kagome will her nightmares drive her to the edge of insanity? ( i dont own anything!)


**I don't want to be crazy.**

**Authors note: I lot right now I kinda wanna post. So here it is**

SUMMERY: in the present day city of Tokyo a girl by the name of kagome higurashi went missing on a cool winter day. Her older twin brother and youngest siblings are losing hope till a girl who goes by achiko comes knocking with a foster care representative. The 3 boys just know its kagome will her nightmares drive her to the edge of insanity?

Chapter 1

X kagome X

I was walking home when the car started to drive close behind me. I wasn't scared because I knew shessomaru would see them and help me. But as the car drove a little faster I saw no sign of my twin. I began to play with my silver hair in a worried manner. But the car stopped at the four way and a door opened. A man with black hair and red eyes grabbed my arm as I walked by them.

"please let go!" I screamed

" be quiet filthy demon! You have no say in this matter. We will put you in your proper place then maybe daddy will give up." The man driving said.

The other opened a door to the trunk and tossed me in. I was so scared I had lost my phone do to bad grades and I was to get it back when I got home today. Home what will nii-kun think? Or my otouto-kuns think? They will probably think I ran away. I began to cry as I thought about tou-san and okaa-san. They will be so worried.

About a hour later I was ripped from the trunk and blind folded . I was able to see when they handed me a phone.

"call them. Your parents."

I quickly dialed. A frantic voice answered.

" kagome? Please tell me that's you imouto."

" give me the phone." I gave it to him. "we have you darling imouto now put your father on the line. Now." He made a motion and a hand grabed my hair making me scream. " now be a good little boy and get him for us please."

It was a few minutes before tou san picked up the phone.

" inutashio speaking." He said as my captor placed the phone, now on speaker, on the table.

" hello inutashio. This is naraku onigumo here. Im sure by now that you have notice kagome is gone." He touched my face in a way a nurse would to a new born child.

" do not touch me."

" don't you touch her onigumo. Your fight is with me and this is low getting at me with my daughter. I wont deal with the likes of you." And that was it.

The line was dead. No more was I his daughter for I could not defend myself. And getting on my knees I folded into prayer position.

" naraku –sama I am forever now at your mercy. Please take me in seeing as now I am alone."

His hand held my chin up and his friends left.

" dearest kagome-chan I shall spare you and let you live under my roof."

Was this the last time I would see souta, inuyasha, and shessomaru. I fell asleep in the room provided for me. Shess had contacted me in dream.

' imouto. Why didn't you fight them?'

I woke for I had no answer much like I always did.

I was to be left alone in this hell hole by myself. Naraku sat in the door way with a whip.

" time to set the record straight. I am alpha and its time to prove my dominance."

I was scared. Crawling away I fell to the floor as he lunged for me. His whip brought down on to my back and side.

After about fifteen minuets he stopped.

" your new name shall be achiko. Got it?"

I nodded and climbed up back into a standing position. His blood red eyes never once leaving my body. But as a thick haze entered my mind stealing my thoughts and all my memories till I was left all all alone with nothing.

I didn't know I would be calling naraku daddy the next day.

**( authors note: so this is a little story I decided to write. Not sure about the pairings yet. But im going to continue this. And I know ive only made stories with only like five chapters but I will make this one longer. Till next time , ja-ne!)**


End file.
